Science Innovation. With the rapidly changing scientific stage on which the HlV/AlDS epidemic is set, a PSO AIDS Research Center has great potential to provide the cost-effective and efficient infrastructure and centralized resources that enable scientists to break new ground in their research. The Development Core centralizes operational mechanisms to promote investigator productivity and enhance capacity for new advances in prevention and care research and practice.